Le Retour des Fées
by Arame-chan
Summary: Post Ile Tenrô. Fairy Tail n'a plus son prestige d'il y a sept ans. Que se passera-t-il lors du retour des membres les plus forts de la guilde ? Qui est cette petite nouvelle ? Que le tournoi commence !
1. Welcome Home

**Disclamer** : Fairy Tail et son Univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

**Note** : Ceci est ma première fiction ^^. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

ooooooooo

L'air se compressait sous les regards assassins des deux protagonistes. Aucun ne voulait perdre ne serait-ce qu'une once de terrain. Ils semblaient visés au sol, pattes et jambes bien ancrées à la terre nourricière. Attendez… Pattes ?

« Tu ne m'auras pas, le chien ! » S'exclama une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs d'ébène à l'humeur semblait-il exécrable ce jour-là.

Le dit-chien regardait cette énergumène les yeux ronds, la queue battante, les babines retroussées. Les passants, ahuris, se demandaient bien ce qu'il s'était produit entre l'humaine et l'animal. La réponse leur fut donnée lorsque ce dernier galopa soudainement en direction des ruelles tandis que la brunette lui courait après, trainant une valise derrière elle en guise de bannière, en hurlant.

« RENDS-MOI MON BILLET DE TRAIIIIIIIN ! »

Après une course poursuite tout à fait épique, une robe déchirée, de la poussière au dessus de la tête, de la boue dans les cheveux et une heure de débat avec les contrôleurs – « Madame, votre billet aurait pu dater d'un siècle qu'on ne le verrait pas avec cette saleté dessus ! Nous regrettons, mais vous devez payer à nouveau votre billet ! » - la brune se retrouva enfin dans son train - qu'elle avait miraculeusement pu prendre en marche avant qu'il ne sorte de la ville - l'air totalement blasée. Elle s'inspecta minutieusement dans la vitre de son compartiment. Bien sûr, sa tenue n'avait plus rien de correct. Sa robe bleue nuit à la coupe assez simple, malgré la double rangée de dentelle à son extrémité – au dessus du genou donc – était fichue. Dommage, elle l'aimait bien. Ses cheveux noirs, habituellement relevés sur sa nuque de façon assez négligée au vu des mèches d'échappant de partout, étaient maintenant lâches, sales et cascadaient de manière désordonnée sur ses épaules et le long de son dos. Ses chaussures s'étaient perdues dans la bataille et ses traits délicats se retrouvaient recouverts de suie. Les seuls éléments de son anatomie qui semblait sans dégâts étaient ses yeux, un curieux mélange de vert pâle et d'argent, même si une légère lassitude s'exprimait à travers ce regard. Soupirant, elle se pencha sur sa valise, étiquetée au nom de Lili Adcock, et en sortit un short kaki quelque peu ample, mais assez serré pour souligner ses courbes certes discrètes mais généreuses ainsi qu'un T-shirt blanc cassé un peu long, mais dévoilant son épaule droite. Elle sortit également une paire de sandale marron assez banale ainsi qu'une bouteille de shampooing et un savon. Elle partit donc toute équipée, subissant les regards interloqués des femmes faisant la queue devant les toilettes et les marmonnements absolument In-di-gnés avec un grand I des petites vieilles en train de tricoter qui passaient mystérieusement plus de six fois dans le couloir avant que Lili n'accède enfin à ce substitut de salle de bain.

Elle voulait à tout prix faire bonne impression. Elle allait enfin se présenter à la guilde qu'elle voulait rejoindre depuis ses dix ans.

Fairy Tail.

La déchéance de la guilde au cours de ses sept dernières années ne l'avait en rien refroidie. Les valeurs défendues qu'elle défend correspondent à son idéologie et c'était surtout la guilde de ses sauveurs.

Natsu Dragneel et Lucy Heartfilia.

« Gare de Magnolia, arrêt dans cinq minutes ! »

Sortant de la rêverie, Lili se hâta de sortir des cabinets à nouveau présentable et rangea rapidement sa robe déchirée et ses outils de toilette. Elle avait pris le train en marche, elle n'avait pas envie de faire de même pour la sortie ! Elle descendit de manière tout à fait normale et s'engagea dans la ville en direction de la guilde. Elle s'éloigna du centre. Depuis c'était Twilight Ogre qui dominait. Des rumeurs lui étaient parvenues. Elle s'était promis de foutre une « bonne tatane dans sa gueule » à ses arrivistes prétentieux et vulgaires. Rien que le nom (1) en disait long sur sa brutalité et sa propension à la violence. Aussi se hâta-t-elle en direction de Fairy Tail, qui lui évoquait un havre de paix ainsi qu'un curieux mélange de puissance et d'exubérance. Qui, lors de son apogée, n'a jamais entendu parler de Natsu ou de Titania détruisant la moitié d'une ville au cours d'une mission ? Mais elle savait aussi que sa vision n'était plus aujourd'hui. Rien qu'en arrivant devant l'enseigne de la taverne, le lieu dégageait un méli-mélo de tristesse, de deuil et de mélancolie. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur, mais il y avait aussi une impression de misère et de faiblesse.

Se donnant du courage, elle poussa le battant de la porte. A l'intérieur, les meubles étaient brisés, des éclats de verre dispersés tout le long de la salle. Elle vit des feuillets par terre. Elle en ramassa délicatement un, consciente que toute la guilde la suivait des yeux. Elle rougit d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention. Elle inspecta ce qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Elle plissa les yeux en reconnaissant un croquis, montrant la guilde heureuse et au complet. Elle fixa un moment les visages souriants des uns et des autres, s'arrêtant sur ceux de Lucy et Natsu puis leva les yeux et regarda la petite foule qui la dévisageait, plus ou moins belliqueusement.

« Que nous veut ENCORE Twilight Ogre ? Hurla un homme portant une sorte de queue de cheval.

- Jet ! J'ai dis non ! L'apostropha celui qui semblait être le nouveau maître.

- Je… commençai la jeune Adcock.

- Nous avions dit le mois prochain ! Nous ne pouvons pas payé ce mois-ci !

- J'm'en fous Macao ! Il faut leur montrer ! »

Le dénommé Jet se jeta sur elle. Malgré sa rapidité, elle le vit distinctement.

Mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Un coup, deux coups, trois coups. Elle vola à travers la pièce, ne montrant toujours pas quelque mouvement offensif, ni défensif. Une jeune femme à lunette s'interposa en hurlant.

« Jet ! Tu vois bien qu'elle ne t'attaque pas ! Elle n'a rien fait ! »

Macao, le maître, prit le désobéissant par le col et le secoua un peu avant de s'avancer vers Lili, qui essuyait un mince filet de sang qui suintait d'une coupure en dessous de l'oreille gauche avec sa manche droite. Il lui tendit la main en s'excusant platement, lui expliquant qu'il venait de subir une attaque de la part de la guilde officielle de Magnolia. Cette dernière remarque lui tira une grimace.

« Alors, mon enfant, que nous vaut cette visite ?

- Je m'appelle Lili Adcock, se présenta-telle tout en se levant à l'aide du maître. Et j'aimerais rejoindre votre guilde, annonça-t-elle en rougissant timidement mais le ton de sa voix restait ferme. »

Sa requête fit l'effet d'une bombe. Aucun ne put la croire. Rejoindre une guilde minable comme la leur, alors qu'il y avait Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus ou Lamia Scale ? Macao éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« Si c'est un canular, la blague est d'un très mauvais gout jeune fille.

- Je… Non, non, non, je veux vraiment voir rejoindre ! Argua Lili, décontenancée par les regards de mépris voir de dégout qu'on pouvait lui lancer.

- Allons, allons ! Nous l'avons déjà attaquée alors qu'elle n'a aucun instinct belliqueux envers nous ! Argumenta la jeune fille à lunette. Vous pourriez au moins lui accordé le bénéfice du doute ! »

Macao la regarda en se disant qu'elle avait raison. Il demanda, peut-être un peu froidement, à la jeune fille de s'expliquer. Alors elle commença son récit, gênée par tous les regards tournés vers elle. Elle se laissa portée par le souvenir…

Port d' Harujion, il y a un peu plus de sept ans.

Sa mère la trainait par l'avant bras, fine excitée. Salamander, prestigieux mage de la grande Fairy Tail serait en ville ! La petite fille était elle aussi très contente. Elle allait voir un magicien, un vrai ! Juste une semaine après que sa maman lui ait dit qu'elle pouvait apprendre à utiliser ses talents. Un mage de passage lui avait reconnu un certain potentiel et en avait fait part à la mère. Même si cette dernière voulait que sa progéniture suive les traces de son père et donc de faire des études en droit, il était primordial que l'enfant sache se maitriser, sous peine d'accident. Surtout que le pouvoir qui émanait de la fillette lui donnait une drôle d'impression. Mais il avait tu ce détail, de peur d'effrayer encore plus la pauvre quinquagénaire qui l'écoutait en regardant sa fille les yeux exorbités.

La petite famille était donc en ville pour voir ce fameux magicien. Un attroupement de femme de tout âges faisait un grand bruit sur place La mère tira encore un peu sa fille, pressée. Mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment le besoin, puisque Lili fut bientôt celle qui menait le duo, en scandant « le magicien, le magicien ! ». Mais lorsqu'elles purent se frayer un chemin dans le cercle d'admiratrice, alors que la mère s'extasiait, l'enfant, elle, fut particulièrement refroidie. Du haut de ses dix ans, l'âme innocente, il semblait que le charme qu'opérait l'homme ne fonctionnait pas sur elle. Même jeune, elle comprit que ce qu'il se passait était malsain. Elle remarqua une petite blonde qui semblait ne pas être en transe comme les autres. Il y eu bientôt un chambardement et un garçon aux cheveux roses apparu. Elle ne comprit pas très bien, mais les deux qui résistaient à la folie ambiante s'en allèrent bientôt. Mais l'enfer n'était pas terminé : ce magicien avait invité ses dames à une petite fête. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Sa mère l'a forcée. Ce fut la première rupture majeure que le duo mère-fille subissait.

Il va sans dire que la soirée fut un fiasco. Habillée de sa plus jolie robe rose à froufrou, elle resta cachée sous la table, alors que des hommes se mirent à passer des chaînes aux pauvres femmes, puis la navire bascula tragiquement vers la plage. Elle faillit passer par-dessus bord. Elle cru apercevoir du coin de l'œil la blonde de l'après midi dans l'eau avec une sirène. Lorsqu'elle peut enfin marcher sur la terre ferme, elle vit un torrent de flamme avalant les méchants, tandis qu'une tête rose s'enfuyait avec une tête blonde.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent comme un brouillard. Les chevaliers avaient rassurés les victimes, les prévenant qu'elles avaient été sous le joug d'un sort de séduction. Depuis, sa mère développa une attitude très anti-magique, même si le monde en était recouvert. Puis elle se mit à rejeter sa fille, car elle était porteuse de magie. Elle refusa qu'on lui enseigne quoique ce soit. Cela l'entraina à sa perte : l'accident qu'avait prédit le mage de passage se produisit.

Elle y perdit son mari.

Elle chassa Lili, alors âgée de douze ans.

L'enfant s'entraina alors seule, rodant dans les rues, puis dans la forêt. Elle affronta d'abord les chats sauvages, puis les loups, puis les ours… Pour enfin affronter des créatures magiques. En parallèle de son entrainement, elle fit des recherches. La blonde d'Harujion se nommait Lucy Heartfilia et la tête rose Natsu Dragneel, le véritable Salamander. Tout deux appartenaient à Fairy Tail. En grandissant, elle nourrit l'espoir de trouver un nouveau foyer. Et en même temps, elle pourrait enfin les remercier correctement...

Fairy Tail la regardait bouche bée. Jet et Macao se trémoussait, mal à l'aise. Ils s'étaient mal conduits envers elle. Et beaucoup de posaient des questions. La principale concernait l'accident qui coûta la vie de son père. Mais personne n'eut l'indélicatesse de lui demandé d'approfondir. Son regard obscurci par la culpabilité les en dissuadait. Il y eut un long silence, puis Macao soupira.

« Je n'ai rien contre ta venue à la guilde. Mais j'aimerais savoir quel type de magie tu utilises. C'est le minimum. Je ne peux t'accepter si je n'ai pas de preuve à ta capacité magique.

- D'accord… Juste une démonstration, pas un combat hein ?

- Oui, oui » l'encouragea-t-il.

Lili prit une inspiration. Un violon noir enjolivé de curieuses runes d'argent apparut dans les mains de la jeune fille. Elle commença à jouer… Et tout bascula. Fairy Tail commençait à paniquer. La pression se fit intense, plusieurs tombèrent à genoux. La mélodie prit soudainement un air doux. Ahuris, chacun contemplaient la guilde. Les meubles étaient flambant neufs. Une douce fragrance sortait des cuisines. Mais ce n'était pas le plus ahurissant.

Tout le monde était là. Ils admirèrent un Natsu au top de sa forme, frappant un Grey dénudé. Jubia, derrière un poteau, fixait le combattant les yeux en cœur. Lucy déprimait tandis que Mirajane et Lisanna, en face d'elle, rigolaient doucement. Erza tentait tant bien que mal de protéger son gâteau à la fraise. Qui tomba lorsqu'Elfman la percuta violement suite à un coup de Fried. Bixrow vantait le mérite de son camarade avec Evergreen qui suçotait sa boisson. Dans un coin, Kana se soulait, Levy bavardait avec un Gajil muet. Le maître matait presque discrètement les courbes des membres féminins de Fairy Tail en compagnie de Gildartz. Seul à une table, Laxus observait le combat de son coéquipier contre l'homme à tête blanche. Wendy arbitrait un débat entre Charles, Panther Lily et Happy sur le poisson. Aussi soudainement que la vision était apparue, elle se fissura comme du verre cependant que Lili égrainait les dernières notes.

Il y eut un temps de flottement, les yeux des derniers membres de Fairy Tail vide d'expression, tournés vers la violoniste. Puis, doucement, ils se réveillèrent. Lili répondit à leur question muette, en brandissant le croquis qu'elle avait ramassé tout à l'heure.

« Ce n'était pas vrai, expliqua-t-elle, je suis une Illusionniste. J'ai donné vie, pour quelques instants à ce dessin. Je pensais… enfin… que ça vous ferait plaisir… En combat mes illusions ne sont pas aussi joyeuses… Euh… »

Lili s'embrouilla dans ses explications en voyant les larmes poindre sur les visages. Elle avait vécu ses dernières années dans la forêt pour la plupart du temps. Bien sur, ce qu'elle ne trouvait pas dans la nature, comme les vêtements, elle allait en ville. Mais elle n'avait noué aucun lien avec personne. Elle n'avait donc aucun tact. La seule rencontre notable dont elle se souvenait était celle d'un homme mort de faim, entouré de cadavres de monstres – venimeux soit-dit en passant, donc impropres à la consommation. C'était il y a deux ans. Bref, elle lui avait juste lancé un morceau d'ours et était partie en courant. Que lui aurait-elle dit franchement ? « Bonjour, je m'appelle Lili, je suis associable, j'sais pas quoi dire aux gens et je parle aux écureuils quand je me sens seule ! Enchantée ! »

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Lili n'était pas très douée. Le maître se reprit cependant et après mûre réflexion accepta de la prendre dans la guilde. Elle avait une bonne puissance magique et une bonne raison de s'être proposée. Elle avait un regard franc et semblait bien déterminée à s'intégrer. Elle avait essayé de leur faire plaisir, certes maladroitement, alors qu'ils l'avaient accueillie à coup de poings et de cris.

« Où le met-on, ce signe de guilde ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme, dont le visage s'empourpra de plaisir.

- Dans le bas du dos, c'est possible ?

- Lucky, apporte-moi le tampon s'il te plait !

- Comme si j'allais te laisser faire, pervers ! Tu veux juste mater sa chute de rein avoue ! répliqua la femme à lunette

- Mais noooon ! »

Toutefois, les yeux en cœur et la fumée sortant du nez démentaient ses propos. Une fois le sigle bien apposé sans dérapage de la part du maître, Lili s'approcha du tableau. Aucune mission bien intéressante n'était proposée. Elle se détourna et alla au bar pour commander à boire. Alors qu'elle bavardait un instant avec Lucky pour connaitre les meilleurs coins où dormir, un grand bruit se fit entendre.

ooooooooo

(1) Twilight Ogre signifie, si je ne m'abuse, Orge du Crépuscule.

Voici ce premier chapitre terminé !

Le début de la fiction est centré sur Lili, mais par la suite, j'espère pouvoir m'épancher sur les personnages d'Hiro.

Reviews ? =3


	2. Tadaima

**Disclamer** : Je les aurais un jour, M. Mashima, je les aurais… (Efficace et pas cheeer /PAN/)

**Note** : OMG ! J'ai enfin découvert comme éditer un chapitre… Je vais enfin pouvoir mater ce site !

Je voulais aussi remercier les revieweurs, qui m'ont beaucoup touchée !

oooooo

Le grand bruit se révéla être un cheval-bateau volant magique de la guilde des Blue Pegasus. Un petit homme étrange qui scintillait sauta du pont de manière classe… Pour atterrir de manière tout sauf classe. Il fut suivi par trois autres mages, qui s'approprièrent tout de suite la pauvre Lucky. L'un d'eux, celui qui semblait être le plus jeune remarqua la petite nouvelle.

« Oh ! Quelle belle plante avons-nous là ! Je ne savais pas qu'une telle merveille se cachait à Fairy Tail !

- Je… Euh… En fait, balbutia difficilement Lili, paniquée d'autant d'intentions.

- Pourquoi Fairy Tail attire-t-elle toutes les beautés ? Continua le second mage au teint pâle, lançant un clin d'œil à Lucky.

- Mais je ne suis… Pardon mais… Argumenta un peu plus l'associable.

- Veux-tu un verre ? Bien que je ne le paye pas pour toi… Finit le mage au teint foncé cette fois-ci, qui semblait avoir des instincts de tsundere.

- Ca suffit les garçons ! S'exclama le petit homme à la physionomie déconcertante. Je vous accorde que son parfum est des plus exotiques, mais tout de même !

- Oui, maître ! Clamèrent les trois dragueurs.

- Nous sommes venu ici, Fairy Tail, pour vous faire part d'une grande nouvelle : l'île Tenrô existe encore ! »

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe… A croire que la chance souriait particulièrement à Fairy Tail en ce jour. Une nouvelle prometteuse débarque et leurs amis pourraient revenir ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai…

En deux temps, trois mouvements, une expédition de grande ampleur fut organisée. Entre temps, Arzac et Biska accompagnés de Roméo étaient rentrés, et avaient souhaité la bienvenue à la brunette fraichement intégrée à la guilde. Elle subit par ailleurs un interrogatoire des plus poussés de la part du benjamin de Fairy Tail.

« Tu utilises quoi comme magie ? Attaqua-t-il

- Je suis Illusionniste, répondit-elle humblement, avec un petit sourire.

- Montre-moi ! Ordonna-t-il. »

Avec un nouveau sourire, elle leva la main et sur la table se mirent à courir des membres de la guilde version chibi. Il les regarda les yeux ronds. Intrigué, Macao s'approcha.

« Tu as utilisé un violon tout à l'heure non ?

- Si. Mais pour ce genre d'illusions de bas niveau, je n'en ai pas besoin. L'instrument me sert de stabilisateur et d'amplificateur, sinon les contours sont flous, les formes moins précises. L'illusion serait découverte. De plus, utilisé un violon me permet d'atteindre les oreilles de mes adversaires : il est plus difficile de se battre en se bouchant les oreilles que de clore les yeux. Une illusion qui se fait par l'audition est plus puissante de mon point de vue. Mon entrainement me l'a prouvé plus d'une fois.

- Mais comment as-tu appris à jouer dans la forêt ? Demanda le doyen en s'asseyant à côté de ce nouveau phénomène de foire. Décidément, la guilde les attirait !

- Seule, dit-elle en baissant les yeux, toute gênée d'être à nouveau le centre de l'attention, avoir l'oreille absolue, ça aide.

- Tu peux jouer de différents instruments alors ! Intervint Roméo, s'arrachant à la contemplation d'une mini-Lucky envoyant un livre plus grand que son visage sur un mini-Arzac.

- Oui. J'utilise différents instruments pour le combat. Je peux ainsi passer d'une magie offensive à une magie défensive ou encore par une magie de soutien, chaque instrument permettant des sonorités différentes.

- Tu as quoi comme instruments ? Tu peux me les montrer ? Ils font quoi ?

- J'ai un piano, un violon, une flûte, un tambour, une guitare et d'autres, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton mystérieux, amusée par le regard de l'enfant, quant à leurs actions, c'est mon secret !

- T'es pas marrante ! … Dis ! Tu peux créer un mini-Papa qui se fait battre par une mouche ?

- Roméo ! S'écria Macao indigné, tout en observant déconfis la commande de son fils »

Il n'y avait plus que quatre personnes à la guilde. Macao, Roméo, Lucky et Lili. Tous les autres étaient partis pour l'île Tenro. Si Lili avait accepté de distraire Roméo, c'était car le petit enfant semblait passablement déprimé et défaitiste. Elle voulait lui donner courage, mais ne pas faire la même bourde que lors de son entrée. Alors qu'elle allait lui proposé un pendu imagé grâce à une illusion, la porte de la guilde vola à travers la salle et une bande de jeune gens au sourire pervers et méprisant entrèrent comme s'ils possédaient les lieux. Ils venaient réclamer leur paie du mois qui avait été reportée le mois prochain selon les dire du maître. La situation commençait à s'échauffer. Le petit Roméo se leva avec l'intention de se battre. Mais il n'était pas au niveau. Alors qu'une flûte traversière d'argent avec des runes noires se matérialisait dans les mains de Lili et que les yeux de la jeune femme commençaient à luire de pouvoir – une manifestation de ses talents de combat – l'agresseur de l'enfant se prit un énorme coup de pied. Ses compagnons furent eux aussi vite mis au tapis. Lili ouvrit grand ses yeux cependant qu'elle se détendait. Elle connaissait la touffe rose qui avait envoyé valdingué l'horrible Twilight Ogre. Il était suivi par toute une troupe qui se trouvait être les disparus de l'île Tenrô. Des larmes de joie ruisselèrent des yeux du jeune enfant. Lili, pour une fois pragmatique, se cacha dans un coin pendant que l'on festoyait les retrouvailles des uns et des autres. Ce n'est qu'après un certain moment qu'un vieil homme de très petite taille vint s'assoir à côté de la brunette. Il resta un moment sans rien dire, puis se décida enfin à parler.

« Bienvenue à la guilde. Je vois que Macao a fait un bon choix en te laissant nous rejoindre.

- Merci, monsieur Makarov, répondit-elle en trouvant un soudain intérêt pour ses ongles de doigt de pieds.

- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure. Avant l'intervention éclatante de Natsu, tu étais prête à te battre. Et pas besoin de m'appeler « monsieur ».

- C'est normal mo… Makarov-s… San, marmonna Lili, rouge de confusion.

- J'aimerais bien voir tes talents en combat d'ailleurs, lança-t-il, avec un sourire peu rassurant. »

Natsu, qui avait l'ouïe fine, avait entendu le mot « combat » sortir des lèvres du vieux. Il se retourna brusquement, renversant Lucy qui s'étala sur Grey, qui donna malencontreusement un coup à Elfman ce qui entraina une bagarre entre les deux hommes. La tête rose repéra cette nouvelle tête inconnue au bataillon, et s'exclama.

« Wooo ! Il y a une nouvelle et vous nous l'avez pas dit ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Lili, qui eut alors l'impression de faire un concours avec le tapi de l'entrée : « lequel sera le plus rouge des deux ? » Les paris sont ouverts !

« T'as parlé d'évaluer la nouvelle le vieux ? Moi, je me lance ! »

Il chargea. La pauvre Lili, vraiment pas résolue à se battre contre son héros, esquivait tant bien que mal les assauts furieux de la flammèche, répétant qu'elle ne voulait pas combattre contre lui. Enfin, sous la pression des regards des autres membres de Fairy Tail, elle se contentait de balbutier des paroles sans queue ni tête en levant bien au dessus d'elle un drapeau blanc fabriqué à la va-vite avec un cure dent et une serviette blanche. Mais elle dut bien se résoudre à faire face à Natsu. Aussi fit-elle apparaître son violent et commença un air strident. La guilde explosa aussitôt, le sol se fissura. Des ombres sortit de nulle part essayèrent de chopper Natsu. Mais elles étaient trop rapides, même pour lui. Il regarda Lili, avec un regain d'enthousiasme et un sourire carnassier, qui se fana presque immédiatement. Il y avait un cercle formé d'une dizaine de Lili, qui se mouvait tantôt agrandissant le dit-cercle, tantôt le rapetissant, tout en tournant autour du Dragon Slayer. Il eut beau les cramer une à une, elles revenaient toujours et chaque fois avec un lot d'ombres grouillantes supplémentaires qui le coupa, déchiquetait, fouettait. Il regarda avec un air de défi les Lili aux yeux lumineux et s'avança vers l'une d'elle, détruisant le cercle. Une note grinçante s'éleva dans les airs cependant qu'une colonne de lave en fusion jaillissait en dessous de lui, le faisant reculer, protégeant ainsi cette Lili. Il regardait partout. C'était l'apocalypse. Où étaient donc les autres ? Ils étaient tout près de lui pendant qu'il courrait après la Lili qui ne voulait pas se battre. Le monde n'était plus que flamme, lave et suie. Les odeurs âcres et le son du violon lui vrillaient les sens. Puis, sans signe avant-coureur, la guilde réapparut, les ombres avaient cessées de le martyrisé et ses compagnons regardait la jeune Lili ébahis pour certains comme Grey, avec intérêt pour d'autres comme Erza ou Laxus. Il y avait aussi d'autres membres comme Lucy qui priaient pour ne jamais avoir à la combattre. Natsu fit l'état des lieux et vit qu'il avait été blessé. D'ailleurs, Erza regardait les blessures avec un air appréciateur manifeste. Il se tourna vers Lili, qui baissait les yeux et qui lui demandait « pardon, c'est juste que tu voulais combattre, je me suis laissée emportée, j'ai pas fais exprès pardon pardon pardon » sous les rires de bons nombres de personnes de la guilde qui étaient maintenant remis du choc. Erza s'approcha de Lili, qui s'assis sur une chaise un peu tremblante, comme si quelque personne mal attentionnée allait la foutre dehors. Mais que nenni, la Reine des Fées prit une chaise à côté d'elle et lui posa plusieurs questions.

« Comment se fait-il que tes illusions blessent les gens ? C'est en théorie impossible.

- C'est… c'est… enfin… s'écrasa Lili, sous le regard pourtant bienveillant d'Erza.

- Détends-toi voyons, intervint Mirajane, attend un peu, j'aimerais aussi savoir, je vais t'apporter une tasse de chocolat. Et le fait d'avoir blesser Natsu durant un duel ne te vaudra pas une exclusion, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- D'accord Madem…

- Appelle nous par nos nom seulement, Lili !

- D'accord Mi… Mirajane »

La guilde attendit l'arrivée du chocolat. Tous aimeraient en effet comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une petite nouvelle qui arrive à mater Natsu, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours ! Celui-ci était par ailleurs plutôt bruyant –malgré les bandages qui faisait de lui une magnifique momie - criant à un peu près tout le monde de combattre contre lui, même à Happy, pour retrouver un semblant de dignité. Prenant la tasse que la serveuse lui tendit en souriant, Lili se détendit un peu. Erza l'encouragea à nouveau.

« Alors ?

- C'est de la persuasion corps/esprit, expliqua la brunette, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Et ? Intervint Laxus, peu engageant.

- Ben… Alors… Si l'esprit croit être blessé au bras, alors une blessure apparaitra au bras, par exemple.

- Tu utilises des illusions de haut niveau, reprit Erza. Même moi, j'ai eu du mal à voir à travers…

- J'attaque plutôt l'audition que les yeux, même si le regard est lui aussi important à tromper.

- Oh. Voilà pourquoi je ne pouvais faire la différence entre les vrais sons des faux, les vrais odeurs des fausses et les vraies sensations de toucher des fausses alors que je voyais parfaitement que la guilde n'avait pas explosée à coup d'ombres et de lave, résuma Titania, un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas te défi…

- Nononononon s'il vous plait, plus de combat… Paniqua la petite Lili.

- Oh que si, s'exclama le Dragon Slayer de la foudre, qui admettait être ainsi intéressé par les talents de l'adolescente en face de lui. »

Il fit crépiter la magie entre ses doigts. Un éclair jaillit de sa main. Il fut décontenancé par le cri de véritable terreur que poussa son adversaire, et surtout par le fait qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de la constellationniste de la guilde, toute tremblante.

« Quel indélicat petit fils ! Tu vois bien qu'elle ne veut pas se ba…

- J'ai… J'ai… J'ai j'ai… l'interrompit une Lili en position fœtal, j'ai… j'ai j'ai…

- Calme-toi Lili, tenta Lucy en lui caressant les cheveux, c'est bon…

- J'ai… J'ai peur de l'orage… »

Un blanc terriblement gênant s'abattit sur la maisonnée, qui fut bientôt suivi par un fou rire général. Natsu s'approcha de la jeune fille en rigolant, lui passa son bras autour de ses épaules en lui affirmant qu'il l'aimait bien en fin de compte, tout en glissant au passage que lui n'avait pas peur des éclairs. Lili se retrouva ainsi entourée de ses deux modèles, Lucy Heartfilia et Natsu Dragneel. Le regard de Macao croisa le sien, et il lui fit signe de se lâcher et de les remercier maintenant, puisqu'elle les avait les deux sous la main. Mais le trop plein d'émotion –ainsi que son combat contre Natsu, qui lui avait gaspillé plus d'énergie qu'elle ne voulait bien le montrer - de la journée avait finit par griller toute l'installation électrique de Lili. Elle fit alors un truc très stupide. Rouge pivoine, elle plaqua sur la joue de Lucy et sur celle de Natsu un gros bisou bien baveux avant de les serrer avec tellement de force contre elle que les lèvres des deux coéquipiers se joignirent. Un nouveau blanc s'installa, durant lequel les visages des trois protagonistes se disputèrent le trophée du visage le plus rouge de l'année – le tapis à l'entré étant maintenant hors course. Un nouveau fou rire général éclata cependant que Natsu et Lucy prirent en chasse la petite Lili qui avait ressorti son drapeau blanc. La fête recommença. Kana défia Lili a un concours de boisson qu'elle remporta haut la main puisque Lili n'avait pas pu résister après trois verres. Les hommes en profitèrent pour la lancer dans une bataille de strip-tease contre Grey, afin de se rincer l'œil. Lucy, passablement énervée lui remis son short tandis qu'Erza cognait tous ses pervers. Lorsque tout le monde fut en train de dormir par terre, Lili, les yeux dans le vague, se cala contre un banc retourné qui lui avait semblé confortable sur le moment et s'endormi en boule, un sourire aux lèvres, se sentant pour la première fois depuis des années en sécurité.

oooooo

Et voici la fin d'un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^.

J'ai conscience que Lili semble un peu trop puissante sur le coup, mais pour ceux qui lisent les scans, vous savez que Natsu n'a toujours pas reçu son « container » magique supplémentaire, ce qui réduira l'écart entre les protagonistes =3.

Ensuite, je me tâte quant au rythme de parution des chapitres. Un par semaine me semble correct. Ce rythme sera surement chamboulé, puisque les épreuves anticipées du bac approchent… Mais les grandes vacances également !


	3. Première Mission

**Disclamer** : Je les aurais un jour, M. Mashima, je les aurais… (Efficace et pas cheeer /PAN/)

**Note** : J'espère que la magie de Lili est mieux comprise de tous, puisque dans les reviews suivant le premier chapitre, l'on m'avait fait comprendre que c'était assez difficile à cerner.

Ooooooo

Lili eut la désagréable impression d'avoir mangé de la viande d'ours avariée de trois jours mélangée à pas moins que six litres de sel. Le ciel ne voulait pas rester bien sagement au dessus de sa tête, le sol lui faisait des croche-pieds et elle se surprit à parler très sérieusement à une tâche de vin placée sur la cheville de la belle Kana Alperona.

Bref, Lili découvrait les joies de la gueule de bois.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Makarov avait ordonné à Lucy et Natsu de l'amener en mission pour qu'ils observent son aptitude sur le terrain, Lili n'avait pas bronché, occupée à chasser des mouches invisibles qui l'empêchaient d'entendre correctement. Elle ne comprit son erreur que plusieurs heures plus tard, dans un train à la destination obscure pour elle. La brunette observa son héros qui avait pour l'instant autant de grâce qu'une moule et son héroïne qui rêvassait à la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse. Lili, en bonne ex-ermite, fit tourner les rouages de son cerveau encore englué pour engager la discussion, ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu à faire depuis bien longtemps. Mais il allait falloir faire de sacrés efforts avec cette bande de secoués du bocal qu'étaient les membres de Fairy Tail. Se rappelant les évènements de la veille, elle prit conscience qu'elle avait embrassé les deux jeunes gens sans explications préalables. À ce souvenir, le feu lui monta aux joues. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa coéquipière, qui l'avait enfin remarquée. La constellationniste prit alors les devant, sentant la cadette hésitante.

« Tu émerges enfin ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire indulgent.

- Oui, Lu...Lucy. Je… Hm… Désolée pour hier soir, je…

- Ne t'en fais pas voyons, c'est oublié, s'esclaffa la blonde, bien que ses joues aient rosies.

- Je ne vous ai pas dit pourquoi… Continua cependant l'adolescente de dix-sept ans, vrillant Natsu de regard, ce dernier ayant arrêté de gémir pour essayer de se concentrer un minimum sur les paroles de Lili. »

La nouvelle venue expliqua enfin son histoire aux deux principaux concernés. A la fin de son récit, sa gorge lui brulait un peu. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de parler aussi longtemps. Sous couvert de sa frange, elle observa les réactions de ses ainés. La tête rose tentait de rire en disant que ce n'était rien – un exploit hors de sa portée en ce moment - tandis que Lucy scintillait, clamant que Lili était trop mignonne et qu'elle-même était géniale. Lili balbutia qu'elle était désolée sans raison apparente, et Happy voulut la consoler en lui donnant du poisson. Lili n'aurait pas cru que les choses puissent se passer de manière aussi… Naturelles, simples. Elle aimait vraiment la chaleur de Fairy Tail

Les pieds à nouveau sur terre, Lucy lui parla enfin de leur mission, cependant que Natsu retournait à sa léthargie habituelle.

« Notre mission n'est pas très flamboyante tu sais. Il semble que le monde ait cessé de nous faire confiance. Ici, il faut retrouver un bracelet magique modeste, au milieu d'une décharge. Notre commanditaire n'est pas bien riche et s'adresse alors à Fairy Tail plutôt qu'à Sabertooth, dont les membres sont bien plus populaires d'après ce que m'a dit Readers hier. Le bracelet n'aurait qu'une valeur sentimentale.

- Facile, répliqua Lili, qui se sentait enfin à l'aise, il suffira de se servir de l'odorat de Natsu.

- C'est vrai. Le maître se pose trop de questions sur tes capacités, tu sais très bien tirer parti des atouts des uns et des autres.

- M-Merci !

- Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Je n'ai eu qu'un aperçu de ce qu'il s'ait passé en sept ans, tu peux me parler des évènements ? Quels types de vêtements à sorti Heart Kreuz cette année ?

- Je… Jusqu'à il y a deux jours, je ne suis pas sorti de ma forêt. Je ne connais rien à la mode…

- Eh bien je vais t'apprendre, ce n'est pas bien compliqué », affirma Lucy, qui avait décidé de prendre la nouvelle sous son aile depuis son récit.

Ce fut ainsi que Lili, qui n'avait pas été contaminé par la maladie du shopping, en devint une fervente adepte, les yeux scintillant de robes drapées, de maillots à décolletés en V, et d'accessoires plus fantaisistes les uns que les autres. Natsu dut affronter cette déchéance sans rien pouvoir faire et eut un peu pitié de l'Illusionniste.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, Natsu retrouva son enthousiasme. Lucy dut le calmer, cependant qu'il hurlait au milieu de la gare à Lili qu'elle devrait à nouveau l'affronter à leur retour. Le groupe de mage se faisait atrocement remarqué du point de vue des deux filles. Lucy car elle en avait marre, Lili car elle n'était pas habituée. Les remarques de la blonde eurent à peu près autant d'effet sur Natsu que si elle ne lui avait rien dit. Ce fut les commentaires désobligeants de la foule qui éteignirent sa trop bonne humeur du Dragon Slayer pour éveiller sa colère. Lucy, qui connaissait son partenaire, s'empressa de le faire sortir de la gare avant qu'il ne massacre quelques badauds pour la forme. Lili les suivit en tendant l'oreille – diable, Natsu avait une si bonne ouïe !

« Mais c'est cette guilde de minable… Fary Well ? Fairy Tale ?

- Oui, c'est eux. Quel mauvais goût d'exhiber ainsi sa faiblesse.

- Bande de déchets.

- On va les voir revenir de mission la queue entre les jambes. »

Pour Lili, qui n'avait intégrer Fairy Tail que depuis peu, ses propos étaient d'une méchanceté et d'une fausseté sans précédent. Il était clair qu'aucun de ses… Humains ? – leurs caractères seraient plutôt assimilables à des mollusques – n'avaient jamais goûté la chaleur de leur guilde. Bien qu'elle le cachait, la brunette aussi avait envie de sauter au coup du prochain auteur d'une parole malheureuse. Par simple et pur respect pour Lucy qui souhaitait partir sans dommages, Lili se tint tranquille. Si jamais elle avait été seule… Décidément, vivre dans la forêt rend sauvage. Lucy pensait exactement la même chose ou presque puisque sa variante était « Etre élevé par un dragon rend sauvage ». Elle avait vraiment du mal à trainer Natsu en dehors de ce maudit bâtiment ! Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs centaines de mètres que nos mages se mirent à parler, après un silence pesant.

« Lucy ! Pourquoi m'as-tu retenue ? J'allais tous les envoyer bouler ! On est Fairy Tail !

- Je sais, répliqua l'interpellée mais massacrer des gens ne nous rendra pas notre lustre d'il y a sept ans ! Lili, tu aurais pu m'aider à l'entrainer deho…

- J'étais occupée à me maitriser moi-même. »

Lucy était choquée par l'éclat d'acier qui brillait dans le regard de la benjamine de la guilde. Elle l'avait vu bourrée, gênée, souriante, enthousiaste. Elle se promit que ne jamais mettre la jeune femme en colère. Son air déterminé était effrayant, on aurait presque dit Erza. Puis elle se souvint de sa magie. En frissonnant, elle s'interrogea sur le degré d'horreur qu'elle aurait pu mettre dans ses illusions. Erza pouvait faire très mal. Elle se rendit compte que la magie de Lili, poussée à l'extrême, avait le potentiel de faire perdre la raison à n'importe qui, ou presque. Natsu parut arriver au même raisonnement, avec un peu de retard certes. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur son visage et échangea un regard de pur sadisme avec la brunette. Happy et la constellationniste eurent soudain envie de se transformer en lapin de se creuser un terrier où ils reposeraient à jamais. La tension s'arrêta enfin lorsque le rictus de Natsu et l'acier des yeux de Lili fondirent en même temps.

« T'aimes la guilde toi hein ! J'commence vraiment à t'apprécier, faudra qu'on combattre ensemble un jour ! »

Happy pria pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

C'est dans une ambiance plus conviviale, Lucy et Natsu colportant des ragots sur les membres de la guilde pour informer et amuser la nouvelle, qu'ils arrivèrent à une maisonnée des plus miséreuses. Le toit s'était affaissé sur tout le côté droit de la mince bâtisse, et la plupart des fenêtres n'avait pas de vitres complètement intactes. Lucy se demanda furtivement si les occupants pouvaient vraiment se payer le luxe de convoquer une guilde. La blonde frappa poliment à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme dont les ans pesaient lourdement sur les épaules. Ses vêtements auraient fait peur au célèbre Heart Kreuz et ses dents à tous les dentistes dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres. Il semblait souffrir de cataracte. Mais pour les personnes pourvues de sensibilités, c'est-à-dire tous les gens du groupe excepté Natsu, c'était la personne la plus belle qu'ils aient vu depuis leur sorti du train : passant outre leur sigle de guilde, qui était vraisemblablement la risée de tout le pays, elle leur servit un sourire –édenté certes – des plus chaleureux et d'une voix chevrotante les invita à entrer. L'intérieur était le reflet de l'extérieur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce, des morceaux de plâtres pendaient tristement du plafond. Le papier peint se décollait en plusieurs endroits. Les meubles miteux réduisaient considérablement l'espace. La supposée centenaire les invita à s'asseoir et leur décrit avec un peu plus de détails leur mission.

« Voyez vous mes petits, il y a longtemps de cela mon mari et moi vivions ici. Il est mort aujourd'hui, et ne m'a laissé qu'un bracelet, qu'il m'avait offert lors de notre mariage. Il y avait caché un rubis, de la même valeur que la récompense écrite sur l'affiche de la quête. Je voudrais que vous rameniez ce bracelet et conserviez la pierre, qui constitue votre du.

- Vous ne voulez pas le garder ? C'est un souvenir de votre mari… Hésita Lili, qui ne comprenait pas la manière de raisonner de leur commanditaire – elle se rendit d'ailleurs compte de son manque de tact au regard que lui lança Lucy.

- Ma douce, le rubis n'était que pour survivre après lui. Tout ce que je veux c'est le bracelet, seul véritable souvenir de nous deux et de tant d'années… Tu comprendras plus tard, lorsque tu aimeras quelqu'un à ton tour… »

Le regard de la doyenne se perdit dans le lointain. Lucy profita de cette pause inespérée avant que leur interlocutrice n'initie la petite Lili, sauvage de son état, aux relations hommes-femmes et au mystère des fleurs et des petites abeilles. Notant rapidement que les deux femmes devraient avoir une sérieuse et embarrassante discussion plus tard, la blonde reprit les rênes de la conversation.

« Pourriez-vous nous décrire l'objet ?

- Ou bien montrer à Natsu un autre objet étant susceptible d'avoir la même odeur ? Continua Lili, soulagée d'être de retour en terrain sécurisé.

- Eh bien c'était un joli bracelet fait d'argent, ouvragé finement avec des motifs de lierre. Il est assez large aussi. Compléta l'intéressée. Quant à l'odeur, il doit avoir la même que la maison, tout simplement.

- Bon ! Enchaina Natsu, qui en avait marre de radoter et de rester inactif, on y va ?

- Attend s'il te plait… C'est un bracelet magique, reprit la nouvelle, quels pouvoirs possède-t-il ? »

Lucy s'enorgueillit. Sa petite protégée se débrouillait vraiment très bien. Hormis sa timidité et son côté sauvage, elle posait les bonnes questions et avait un esprit vif. Après que la vieille les eut rassurés sur la nature du pouvoir du bracelet – qui consistait simplement à conserver le rubis – le quatuor se rendit à la décharge. Grâce à son odorat surdéveloppé, notre Dragon Slayer national trouva le bracelet très rapidement. Happy ne se priva pas d'une bonne farce et fit rouler Lucy dans des restes de pommes de terre. En se vengeant, elle envoya valdinguer le chat dans de la boue - enfin, Happy espérait que ce n'était _que_ de la boue – et les deux sales se tournèrent vers les deux propres parce que « c'était trop injuste ». C'est ainsi que Natsu et Lili finirent couvert de divers légumes avariés. La petite bande était dans un état avancé de crasserie, mais peu importe, ils avaient le bracelet ! Lili était tout excitée : elle avait mené sa première mission à bien. Les trois autres ne purent que rosir devant l'air heureux de leur cadette, même si cette dernière était couverte d'un pus noirâtre venant certainement de restes de tomates vieux d'un mois.

Ils s'accordèrent un instant de toilette, homme et chat d'un côté, femmes de l'autre. Lucy essaya courageusement d'orienter la discussion sur le mythe des fleurs et des abeilles, mais ne put s'y résoudre après avoir vu le dos de son amie. Car entre ses deux omoplates se trouvait une marque qui lui rappelait avec dégoût... Non, ce n'était pas possible… Lili, ayant surpris l'air mal à l'aise de son ainée lui avoua le contraire.

« Si, c'est une marque de fouet.

- Mais… Mais…

- Je vous avais dit que ma mère était devenue très anti-magie après l'incident… »

Lucy se tut. Au moins, elle-même n'avait été battue. Elle comprit finalement pourquoi une enfant avait préféré vivre dans un bois entourée d'ours et de loup que dans la quiétude d'un prétendu foyer. La brunette sut, pour une fois, bien interpréter la manière dont on la regardait.

« Bah, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas des centaines d'autres enfants battus ailleurs. Et puis, c'est la seule fois où elle a levé la main sur moi après qu'elle m'ait chassée suite à… Enfin… »

Lucy la regarda avec compassion et la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait glissé un mot comme quoi son père était mort par sa faute. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment. Elle était sûre que cette fille était forte. Qu'elle avait bon fond. Mais maintenant, elle était sûre qu'elle était rongée par la culpabilité. Elles se détachèrent et elles restèrent ainsi silencieuses, enlevant chaque détritus de leur peau de pêche. Soudain, sans comprendre, Lucy observa Lili prendre rapidement un caillou et le lancer dans les arbres. Un « Aie » retentissant suivant l'acte et une tête rose plus un chat bleu tombèrent par terre, penauds. Lucy se rhabilla prestement et tança vertement vers ses compagnons, les joues pourpres. Lili, qui s'était cachée sous l'eau attendit la fin de la tempête Lucy et le départ des deux personnes de sexe masculin pour sortir à son tour. Elle mit ses vêtements et les deux filles retrouvèrent les autres. Lili ne fut guère étonnée par les bosses à trois boules qui sortaient de la tête de ses deux coéquipiers. Ne pouvant décemment regarder tout de suite Natsu dans les yeux, l'Illusionniste prit les devants, cependant que de jolies colonnes de fumée sortaient de ses oreilles.

Ils furent enfin de retour à la masure de la doyenne. Ils lui rendirent son bracelet, détournant les yeux pour ne pas voir les larmes couler sur ses joues ridées. Elle prononça doucement une incantation et un rubis s'éleva dans les airs, comme surgissant du centre de l'anneau d'argent. Tenant leur récompense, le quatuor s'en fut en direction de cette maudite gare. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en approchaient, le mauvais souvenir leur revenait en tête. Et Natsu posa la question à cent millions de Jewels.

« Comment peut-on les convaincre qu'on est les meilleurs ? Sans les frapper ?

- Bah, avec les Grands Jeux Magiques de Fiore, répondit Lili, comme une évidence.

- Quoi ? Quels Jeux ? »

Ooooooo

Eh oui, je finis comme ça pour ce chapitre, mouahahaha !

J'espère que cela vous aura plus !

Les épreuves écrites du bac étant terminées, les chapitres devraient aller plus vite… Bon, il me reste l'oral de français, mais ça, ce n'est pas bien grave x)

Reviews ? =3


End file.
